1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communications technology that utilizes a wireless local area network (wireless LAN).
2. Description of the Related Art
In a wireless LAN based on IEEE 802.11 standards, data being transferred from a given wireless LAN relay apparatus to another wireless LAN relay apparatus must do so via a wireless LAN base station. A resultant problem is that of poor efficiency, due to the fact that given data must travel in two hops between wireless segments. While the 802.11e and 802.11z subsets of IEEE 802.11 provide more advanced standardization for direct communication among terminals, these protocols have not yet been put to actual use. Given this background, there exists a need to reduce redundancies in relaying of data, so that data communications can take place with better efficiency. To address this issue, JP-A 2007-295541 discloses a technology whereby a terminal employs a first wireless channel used for wireless communication with a base station, and a second wireless channel different from the first wireless channel, used for the purpose of direct inter-terminal communication, that is communication that does not go through a base station, with another terminal.
However, this technology has the drawback that it is necessary to separate the wireless channels being used.